In The Depths of your Heart
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: A story of love between a human and spirit. . . With no memories of what happened eight years ago, Chihiro now suffers nightmares from another world. The friend she made from that world now holds something precious that does not belong to him, but to her. Wanting nothing else to do with humans after returning what was lost, Haku soon finds himself heading down an expected path.
1. -Nightly Reoccurrence-

**In The Depths of your Heart**

**Chapter I**

**-Nightly Reoccurrence-**

**〜By** 花 の 神様

_In the depths of your heart _

_there is a long life of happiness waiting_

Even though the goodbye was preordained it gradually became painful. Chihiro the human who had changed his life drastically over the past three days were heading down the old stone stairs, leaving forever. Never would Haku forget that face or unique name that had never once escaped his mind. Chihiro would forever hold that special place in his heart. For all she has done for him no one else deserved it more.

As her small hand slid from his Haku slowly lowered his arm. There she went, running off to the life that awaited her. With a lingering smile Haku whispered to the valley, "goodbye Chihiro."

By the time his hand returned to his side Haku felt something amiss. Bending his elbow to look at his palm that were just holding onto the human, his skin felt warm and tingly. Haku stared with eyebrows slightly furrowed, he were starting to feel. . .lighter. The small pain that dwelled in his chest vanished like a lifted weight.

His whole body felt different and the sensation were unceasing. Soon not only his hand felt strange but his arm and chest too. The warmth inside him seemed to devour all of his enduring despair. Never had he felt so at peace, so free—

Then it dawned on him, Haku must quit his apprenticeship as said moments ago. Even though Chihiro has no memory of their farewell he would still honor his word to her for all his years to come. Though fulfilling the promise to meet again would be difficult, spirits are not allowed to go to the human world without a home to go to.

**。。。。**

The air flowed through her body leaving the sensation of her insides lagging behind her consciousness. She felt amazing, like she were truly flying! Salty water lifted up into the air from her tear ducts and a permanent smile plastered across her jaw. It was wonderful having dreams like these.

—No.

No, this dream is bad. _'You're falling to your death,' _Chihiro told her younger self still enjoying the moment. Seeming to hear those words Chihiro stopped smiling and looked down to the ground inquisitively. The horror stretched across her face as she realized her situation. No one else was there to grasp onto her grabbing hands.

Chihiro screamed as she plummeted to the ground only staring at the fast approaching earth. No matter how much she flailed and screamed no one would ever save her. The water rushing from her eyes became true tears of anguish. Looking at the earth one last time before her blood tainted its soil Chihiro lost all her breath as she grew closer and closer and closer until—

"NO!"

Jolting up from her bed in a cold sweat Chihiro was faced with the darkness of her room. Gasping uneven breaths a few footsteps came pattering down the wood paneled hallway. Trying to recompose herself in time Chihiro wiped her face and laid back down on her too timid sheets.

The door to her room creaked open and two faces peeked inside. "Are you alright-" a worried voice spoke up, "-was it another nightmare?"

Nodding her head to Akio, Chihiro's father sighed exasperatedly. Whispering a few words behind him Akio's wife Yuuko sighed as well. After saying goodnight for the second time her bedroom door was closed and Chihiro lied alone yet again.

She felt horrible always waking her parents but there was nothing she could do. The night terrors never stopped coming. They were all horrendous yet Chihiro never saw herself actually die.

Sighing in distress no twelve year old should have to live this way. Her parents always blamed the new house, saying it was all too much for Chihiro. But no, that wasn't the problem. Sure she was upset at the time but before she knew it the move didn't seem to bother her anymore.

After resolving the complications with the movers Chihiro found her new surroundings to be rather easeful, unlike her old home. It was a chance to make new friends and go to a better school. And that's exactly what she did.

Despite the bags under her eyes Chihiro always smiled and held an inviting aura. Lot's of girls became her friends while some boys admired her from afar. Her very first year might have been a struggle with all the nightmares making their first appearances, but nonetheless Chihiro survived and matured into a beautiful young woman.

As the years passed by the dreams became more maddening. . .but there was something strange that Chihiro started to notice. Her younger self never seemed to be alone, yet no one else was ever there. Her eyes scanned around her as if searching for her lost companion that the present Chihiro was never able to see.

Eventually she were able to wake soundlessly until her parents believed the terrors had finally ended. She were glad they no longer had to worry about her; Chihiro started to hide her sufferings underneath a rosy smile and Yuuko's concealer under her eyes. After all, she were sixteen now and needed to concentrate more on school. . .

One day she hoped to decipher those nightmares. Not for them to go away without a seconds notice but to somehow tell her why. . why her? All of the tormenting and sleepless nights were excruciating! Chihiro wouldn't let those dreams escape without an excuse as to why make her suffer for so long.

**。。。。**

Chihiro having left the spirit world moments ago, Haku headed back to the bathhouse to find all of the spirits heading indoors. The morning became quiet just as it always were except for the slight commotion heading his way. A woman approached with long dark hair and rosy pink lips.

Not exactly in the mood for her interrogation Haku walked through the curtain Rin had just exited from, ignoring her. "So? What happened?" Following behind him repeating her question over and over Haku had no choice but to acknowledge her.

"She's home now." His curt response left a disappointment so dense it were almost tangible.

"That's all?" Rin's footfalls sped up to the boy so desperately wishing to avoid her pestering. If it were any other day Rin wouldn't so much as touch Haku but now, after their experience with Chihiro she found herself reaching out toward the dragon boy. . . Placing a firm grip on his clothed shoulder Rin turned Haku so he faced her and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't tell me all you did was let her leave? Did you at least hug her?! I thought Kamajii said you two were in love, was it all an act—"

"That's enough!" Retreating her hand with eyes wide Rin backed away and stared into angered green eyes. A few workers who were passing by jumped from their Master's sudden outburst and scurried away in fear.

After staring into each other's eyes for a moment Haku turned away and continued on in his stride. To his right a few dazed yuna stared in his direction. Not paying them any mind the women retreated behind a pair of shoji doors. Sighing feeling disappointed in himself for snapping, Haku's patience were running low. He had something crucial needing dealt with in Yubaba's quarters. As he recalled she wanted to tear him to shreds. Whatever his punishment may be that was their bargain for Chihiro's returning safely to the human world.


	2. -Bound-

**Chapter II**

**-Bound-**

**〜By **花 の 神様

Strutting up to Yubaba'a main ingress, Haku eyed the witch faced door knocker. It remained silent as it waited for Yubaba to notice the boy's presence and unlock all of the doors lying ahead. Once all were open Haku stalled for a moment and took a steady breath of air before taking off through the overly decorated halls.

Even with the quarrel waiting to happen once faced with Yubaba, Haku kept his posture straight and professional. As her door neared the wooden slab opened by magic, allowing him to enter. Without stopping Haku walked straight inside and turned to face Yubaba. The Kashira's eyes—the trio of heads, goggled at Haku knowing nothing good was about to happen.

"So," began Yubaba. "The girl is gone?" Without an answer the witch continued. "I suppose your here for your punishment then?" Not looking up to Haku Yubaba were signing papers and placing bags of money into a treasure box. "You wanted that girl home so badly you bargained your life. How about I kill you now—"Her shrill over exaggerated voice trailed off when she looked up to the stoic face of her apprentice. The small smile she had glued to her face vanished instantaneously.

"You cannot harm me Yubaba, our contract is terminated. I remember my true name and will be leaving your services." Seeming slightly unfocused Yubaba studied the boy before her.

"Is that so, did that little brat tell you your name? Just what is it then?" Her voice taunted him in playful tones.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," narrowing her eyes the witch glared. "I'll be making my leave now—"

"Not so fast Haku." Having turned to leave Haku froze and mentally cringed when Yubaba purposely used that name to address him. Waiting for the woman to badger him with whatever excuses she held up her sleeve Haku turned only his head toward the bulbous witch. "Just where do you think your going, without any home to go to?"

Glaring at his former employer Yubaba held a pleased look on her face. Where Haku would go he hadn't bothered to think about. He belonged no where in the spirit world nor human.

"Surely you can't leave knowing you have nowhere to go, how about you stay and remain as my apprentice?" Surely she wasn't serious? All Haku could manage was to openly stare. Luckily he and Chihiro had a long talk during the flight back to the bathhouse. She told him, _everything_.

"Why so you can feed me another slug to gain control over me?" The look Yubaba made had Haku almost wanting to smile, but he knew better than to show his emotions so freely in front of the enemy. The utter displeasure on her face burned like a fire, then she calmed and used her hand to smooth out her hair.

"Hmm, so you know about that? I'm sure you know better than to report this to the Council." Raising his eyebrows at Yubaba only slightly he could sense the fear in her of being discharged.

"It has crossed my mind. . ." Facing Yubaba properly Haku felt a wave of confidence overcome him, until she smirked wickedly.

"And just what were you planning to do with a piece of that human's spirit in your possession?" The statement left him speechless. _'A piece of her spirit?'_ Haku questioned mentally. "Don't play dumb Haku, the moment you walked into this room I felt something that didn't belong."

She felt it, Yubaba felt that wretched human's presence back in her penthouse, but all that stood before her were Haku. He only stared open eyed before narrowing them suspiciously, not knowing what she were talking about.

Yubaba too narrowed her eyes and leaned her body back against her chair. "I see we've come to an understanding of our problems. . ." Haku waited for her solution. "Hmm, if you keep your mouth shut I'll keep mine closed as well and let you continue living here. Only if you proceed your working for me, do we have an agreement?" Before any deals were made Haku would state his preferences.

"I will work under my true name and no longer partake on life threatening missions." Eyeing the witch with hatred of how she treated him dying on her carpet, Yubaba saw the threat of him telling the Council and huffed.

"Alright fine, now do we have a deal?"

"Yes," and with that said Haku walked out of her office without a bow unbelieving in what just partook. He managed to keep a home but unfortunately still under Yubaba's rule. Though luckily he were able to change how he were going to be treated if only by a little. But the fact that he were unable to quit his apprenticeship job disapointed him. . .

Waiting until he were off Yubaba's suffocating floor to think, Haku traveled down in the elevator until he reached the level his room were on. Having a higher status than all the other employees meant Haku got his own room. It were styled the same in every way but he had it all to himself.

Now that he didn't have to worry about a magic wielding witch or any pestering employees Haku could do as he pleased. But the only thing that seemed to interest him at the moment were Yubaba's words. He couldn't act astounded in front of her, then she would know her apprentice had no clue about Chihiro's spirit being inside him.

Once enclosed his room Haku stared at his palm. He didn't know when exactly it happened, but Chihiro had let a piece of her spirit stay with him. Whether Haku unconsciously took it or Chihiro unconsciously gave it, no one would know. But selfishly enough the warmth and comfort her essence gave his body had him wanting to keep it.


	3. -The Council-

**Chapter III**

**-The Council-**

**〜By **花 の 神様

About six years have passed by in the human world, Chihiro would appear older and Haku virtually the same. Not that he didn't age, spirits were just excruciatingly slow at it. Haku still appeared as he did when Chihiro last saw him.

Life at the bathhouse returned back to its usual. Very few spirits were still affected by the human from six years ago. Though for one apprentice boy, the foreign spirit inside him never let his thoughts roam off Chihiro for very long. Normally one would go insane from such power controlling over your freewill, but the essence he held became his only comfort from life's daily troubles.

Haku realized he must return what is not his, he held no intention of keeping it. But to do so he must find a way to the human world. What Chihiro's spirit were doing to him wasn't healthy he knew that, but one of the only ways to her world would be to live there. Haku had no home anymore, that's why he stayed at the bathhouse for refuge.

As he thought some more Haku came up with an idea. If he requested a meeting with the Council he may be able to help his river! With a home in the human world Haku could live there once again. He immediately set out ignoring his current task from Yubaba to request a colloquy with the Council.

。。。。

It would take time before Haku finally got permission to see the Council members but with millions of other spirits doing the same, there's bound to be a long line. And a line there was. . .two years passed by before their parley was finally arranged!

Everyday became harder to bare, the spirit inside him that didn't belong had Haku tight in its grasp. He needed to return her essence before his mind became obsessed to it.

On the day of the negotiation Haku left early in the morning so he could travel all of the way to the Council and back himself. The journey by flight didn't take as long as anticipated and once he arrived not a single spirit were lingering outdoors. The old stone stairs before him led a long way through a stone carved cavern. The dank walls swallowed the light until he walked in brief caliginosity. But not a second later a new light shone from the now elevating path which lead to a raised platform.

Taking a steady breath and composing his posture Haku stood as the center of attention. All around him sat rows of stone much like a coliseum in which seven revered elders sat judging their beseecher. The Arch Councilman whose hair were long and graying sat a little ways off to the right. He made his stature clear as his booming voice were the first to fill the concave room and reverberate back into Haku's ears.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, state your claim." All of the elder spirits focused their gaze on Haku who only held eye contact with the Arch.

"I have come to request entry to the human world. My cause is to reclaim what was wrongfully taken from me, the Kohaku River, my rightful home." Having to raise his voice to be heard Haku found his own intonation to be reverberating.

The Council members seemed to ponder over his statement as they whispered amongst each other. "I am sorry but as reordered in the annals your river had been destroyed some time ago." A councilwoman inferred with little sympathy palpable but Haku had no reason feel unsettled over his dossier.

"Yes, I am aware of its state but was hopping to revive my waters." The Arch's face puckered in thought. All Haku needed was their permission.

"What remains of your river has dried into nihility making its revival improbable," said a different council member. Haku lowered his gaze from the elders showing obvious disappointment.

"Albeit," the Arch spoke up after a moments silence. "With what power we possess the members of the Council can grant you permission to seek out a new river for your abode in the human's world. Will this appease you instead?"

Despite the complete loss of his river Haku raised his head showing unintended delectation. The Council were allowing him to live in the human world!

"Yes. . .thank you." Haku let a small smile show his gratitude as he bowed from the waist. The seven mediators of the perturbed nodded their heads in understanding. The Arch seemed strangely hurried though; not the slightest bit concerned of Haku's returning to the human world. As Haku turned to leave he realized he must officially quit Yubaba's apprenticeship before setting out to the human world. His pilgrimage is yet to begin.

。。。。

When the spirit of the Kohaku River left their presence the Council members confided amongst one other.

"Something is strange about that spirit. . ." Implied a middle aged councilman. The others murmured their agreement.

"Yes he did feel rather strange, but I'm afraid he wasn't close enough for me to decipher why." Said the councilwoman from before.

"Now, now before any accusations are made—"

"Arch!" A voice from inside the passageway erupted in panic.

All of the spirits silenced their chatter and listened to the approaching footfalls. One of the Council members—having been absent came rushing toward the platform with a distraught look on his face. He were younger than the others being their newest member, that made a total of eight in the Council.

"Yes what is it?" Recently the elders have sensed an unnatural pull in the atmosphere. Not all spirits but very are able to feel the threatening phenomena. Being too old to travel as they were once able to the Council sent their newest comrade to investigate the cause of the problem.

"I have returned with knowledge of our dilemma." All of the weary faces lightened and intensified their stares. "The source of this. ._gravitational force,_ is transpiring from the human world! As it becomes stronger with time the pull will soon overlap the human and spirit domains." After his declaration the Council erupted into chaos! The Arch however appeared stoic from within his train of thought as all of the others shouted and argued.

Seeming to snap out of it he looked around to all of the bickering spirits and used his booming voice to overcome the others. "That's enough!" All of the elders pursed their mouths shut and looked over to their superior. "We must seek out the origin causing this pull, did you say it comes from the human world?"

All eyes averted from the Arch and landed on the newbie. Blinking from the sudden attention he nodded his head once.

"But no human can possess such dexterity!" A quiet Council member spoke up from the others.

"Yes though we thought. Until we know for sure I want you to keep searching for what may be causing this problem." The Arch spoke directly to the new member who bowed in respect.

"Yes, I'll be on my way then." As he headed back the way he came the Arch sighed and fingered his forehead. More and more spirits came to beseech upon the Council that the Arch simply obliged to their needs wanting the endless day to end.


	4. -The Renouncement-

**Chapter IV**

**-The Renouncement-**

**〜By** 花 の 神様

On his way back to the bathhouse Haku wasn't sure what to except from Yubaba. He were quitting, for good. Doing so would break their deal to keep quiet, if she wanted to Yubaba could tell the Council Haku holds a piece of a human's spirit. Even though he were off to return it, that wouldn't matter to anyone especially Yubaba.

As the bathhouse neared Haku landed on the bridge. It seemed quiet despite the rushing water to his right. Heading indoors a mass of spirits were cleaning the tubs and floors. Yubaba had all of her staff on their toes, cleaning the overdue edifice.

Making his way through the crowd Haku headed for the elevator leading to the penthouse. On his way he spotted Rin; she eyed him nonchalantly before continuing her work. Turning away from the woman Haku pressed the button and waited for the elevator to lower. Hearing the humming of the gears at work he backed away so whoever might be inside could exit.

The doors slid open and out came some yuna who noticed his presence and blushed. They giggled and bowed before scurrying off down the hall. Ignoring what just happened Haku kept a stoic face and entered the elevator alone. A moment later and he were soaring up to Yubaba's floor.

The doors slid open and as he stepped out into the dimly lit room it had to be the most quiet in all the bathhouse. Haku walked up to the lanky double doors his footfalls being the only sound until—

"What do you want now," the door knocker spoke up and rolled its eyes.

"I'm here to see Yubaba." Haku blandly replied.

"Why aren't you helping the others, get busy and quit slacking off _Haku_." His name was spoken like a bad taste. Not budging Haku waited for the doors to open, ignoring the badgering voice that resembled Yubaba's. "Why aren't you leaving already. . ." Haku let his eyes narrow only slightly showing he weren't leaving. The door knocker gave an exasperated groan and the doors opened for his entry.

"Come in boy, I don't have all day." Yubaba's voice echoed through the halls sounding as if she were right in front of him. Slowly but gradually Haku moved forward until eventually he were in front of Yubaba. The witch looked up from her desk without moving her head and eyed her apprentice. "What is it you want?"

Blankly staring Haku hesitated a moment before speaking. "I have come here to resign." Yubaba's golden earrings flashed as she raised her head; her eyes looked calm and smile amused.

"Did you now? Whatever for?" Yubaba's cheeky face fell when the Kashira started making noise for no particular reason. "You three be quiet! Bou is asleep!" The heads goggled at the witch before bouncing and grunting out of the room in fear.

"I am leaving to the human world and no longer need your refuge." Haku regained Yubaba's attention whose face perked up at the news.

"Is that so? Just what are your plans in the human world Haku?" Yubaba pulled out one of her long cigarettes and lit it with her index finger. After inhaling nearly half of the tobacco at once she blew the smoke out from her nose.

"I'll be searching for a river to claim as my new home." Haku watched as a lone piece of paper flew into the air with a flick of a finger.

"Are you sure you wish to live among the very people who destroyed your home? Who's to say they won't do it again." The paper floating aimlessly in the air were his contract. Haku knew what she were trying to do, she were sly and clever trying to look insouciant on keeping her apprentice. But he knew Yubaba needed him, finding an apprentice wasn't easy for her.

"I won't be changing my mind. The years I spent serving you are over Yubaba, there's no need for your mind games." The witch twitched her face angrily. Haku knew his leave wouldn't be so easily allowed.

"You expect to live here under my roof working the way you have to leave unscathed?" Her threat was entirely inappropriate and she seemed not to care.

"I did nothing but the missions you bestowed upon me." Haku balled his hands into a fist, growing frustrated with her persistence to keep him.

"Is that so, you caused me quite a lot of trouble. For instance that human you got involved with—"

"That happened eight years ago Yubaba, is does not matter anymore." The witch smiled at his interruption.

"I believe you're lying. You plan to see her don't you boy? Remember this well, no human can grant you happiness, their life's. . .are far too short." Her formal apprentice stayed silent, somehow Yubaba's words were softer. Haku knew well how short a human's life were, he held no intentions of being anything like that with a mortal.

"I am returning the spirit misplaced into my possession. Once I do my plans are to remain in the human world, with my new river. I have no desires to become emotionally attached with a human." The girl who visited eight years ago is the only human Haku would ever allow himself to be fond of. Spirits who loved mortal's as a lover were cursed into an abyss of agony, for humans will die in merely a blink of an eye compared to a spirit's lifespan.

"If you don't return her spirit soon you may become unwillingly attached to it. It does not belong in this world nor with you. The same would happen to the girl if she were to have a piece of your essence." Why Yubaba were acting so friendly Haku didn't know, but she were actually giving him advice! "Now I want you out of my sight before I choose to report you, cross the river while you have the chance." The contract floating overhead exploded into sprinkling shreds of paper.

Haku hesitated on his leave, he hadn't expected for Yubaba to be so considerate. . .maybe she didn't hate Chihiro as much you as would think. Though she were a very bipolar spirit; the boy bowed and made his leave before her attitude faltered. He headed through the labyrinth of halls until finally he were at the wood paneled bridge. The sun had risen to its peak in the sky, marking noon to those who dwell below.

Before he could depart from the bathhouse for good a voice erupted from behind. "Wait!" A tall woman came running toward the bridge that Haku recognized as Rin. "Haku," her voice softened along with her harsh gaze. "You're leaving aren't you, for good?"

"Yes, I am." Rin smiled softly despite the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh. . .I see. Your not one to say goodbye to everyone are you? That's no surprise—for you." Her awkward laugh filled the silent air. When she closed her lips Rin stared at the boy she didn't particularly favor or hate. "It'll be different without you around you know." Haku stared at the woman who rarely showed such emotion, especially toward him. "Take care of Sen alright—"

"Chihiro." Haku interrupted. Rin stared questingly at him. "Her real name is Chihiro." After knowing that Rin smiled again.

"Thanks for letting me know. . . You better take care of her, I know you plan on seeing her." Haku didn't dare say he were only seeing her to return her spirit. That he never planned to befriend her. But Haku held a promise; that promise he made would be fulfilled. Even though she wouldn't remember him, he couldn't bare to just ignore her.

Nodding his head Haku turned to leave. His silent departure left only the birds singing. Rin watched for a moment as he walked away then headed back indoors._ 'I never thought a human could change us in such a way. That girl gave me hope for my own future; someday, I will leave this place. They are lucky to have one another. . .to be there for each other; always reminding the other of who they are.'_

。。。。

The air were timid but held a cooling breeze. Following the dirt trail through all of the restaurants Haku were headed for the old stone stairs. The scent of saltwater were lacking so he knew the entrance to the human world were open. The valley stretched before him, the long blades of grass being blown in all directions.

Never had he been able to step from the top stair, he weren't allowed in the human's domain. But now he were able cross over—still a lost spirit without a home, but now in search of a new one.

Stepping on uneven ground Haku walked with balance and ease. When reaching a path he headed toward a slight upslope leading to the old train station. Making his way upward he were almost flabbergasted to see a Council member standing aimlessly next to the station entrance, his robes showing his stature. They both froze making eye contact, Haku nodded his head as a bow and the member returned the gesture.

The middle aged man stepped aside allowing Haku all the room he needed to cross over into the human world. Not once did he glance over at the Council member, what he were doing Haku didn't know or care to find out. He were set straight toward one of the three tunnels ahead. The spirit inside him numbed his body as it grew closer to its owner.

。。。。

The new Council member stared after the spirit who had just walked into the human realm. He looked familiar, _very_ familiar. It was quite a surprise when he appeared from no where. The newbie were in the middle of investigating the origin threatening the spirit world. He felt the pull were its strongest here, at this crossover between worlds.

As the child passed him by the Council member felt the strange sensation he encountered merely hours ago. Trying to recollect what is was he instead remembered seeing that spirit leaving the Council as he were entering! He sensed something rarely felt when near that child and had to ponder over what is was. . .

_'—Ah!'_ His eyes lit up before he realized just what he discovered. His accomplished face fell into something dark. That boy who had already disappeared into the human world possessed a human's spirit! The pull drawing forth the two domains is the spirit being drawn back to its owner. The two are being unconsciously pulled toward one another, in other words, forcing the worlds together in order to reunite.

The new Council member hurried off to the others to tell of his news. Maybe now that the boy had left to the human world the pull would vanish. . .


	5. -Maniacal (Part One)-

**Chapter V**

**-Maniacal (Part One)-**

**〜By** 花 の 神様

Soaring with the wind out of one's reach were a straw hat. Tied around its dome were a tinted blue ribbon with its hue camouflaged by the clear afternoon sky.

With an arm extended into the air sorrowful eyes stared toward the blinding sun. The hat spun like a frisbee a trail of blue silk twirling along with it.

Gripping the railing one girl watched as it headed toward the riverside. "Sorry Tami!" Bolting from the handrail the girl ran toward a set of stairs leading to the riverbank trails.

"Wha— Chihiro be careful!" Raising her arm as an okay Chihiro felt her shawl coming loose and held onto the knot over her chest.

When she reached the bottom Chihiro froze and looked around. The trees were constantly being ruffled by the wind making a lot of noise in the process. All of the leaves that were falling aimlessly to the ground made it difficult to tell where her hat was.

Frowning in disappointment Chihiro feared she would never find the gift her mother had just given her for her birthday. . . But instead of giving up Chihiro stepped off the sidewalk and headed toward the trees beside the river. She were almost positive it flew in this direction.

Before her hopes faltered Chihiro's eyes lit up when she saw a blue ribbon caught in a bush! Rushing over with a big smile on her face Chihiro returned her mother's present to the top of her head!

_—Snap!_

Fingers squeezing onto the brim of her hat Chihiro froze with a startled heartbeat. Looking up with only her eyes to the bushes and trees a twig had snapped from somewhere inside the woods.

Not moving from where she stood Chihiro kept her hands on each side of her hat, still frozen. Instead of assuming it were just an animal she couldn't; Chihiro felt eyes on her.

The wind continued to blow sending her hair and dress swaying with the breeze. The ruffling branches high above were the only sound that seemed to fill her ears. Even though she could barely see through the bushes surrounding the trees; Chihiro continued to watch and wait.

The presence she felt were staring at her grew strong, close. Her heartbeat skipped just as a voice called from civilization.

"Chihiro, come on!" Tami called from the bridge.

Taking a gasp of air Chihiro hurriedly ran to her waiting friend. She didn't know how long she were staring, but she found herself looking back. The never ending wind continued to blow all the while moving and twirling all of the plant life. It reminded Chihiro who were still running, to keep a hand on her hat.

。。。。

Walking through the trees the smell of the humans weren't as strong with so much blocking the wind. But the odor seemed particularly strong today with the weather so harsh; a storm must be coming.

Lost in his thoughts one boy continued on his stride between the many trees. He had already walked a long way from where he started; the passing connecting the two worlds would be obstructed by now.

Raising his head to focus more on where he were heading, a sudden supple noise drifted to his ears. It were the soft consistent sound of a flowing river. He had found one; but with no owner? The boy sensed no other spiritual being close by or presence within with the waters.

Wanting to move closer the foreign spirit inside him began to numb his body—startling him and faltering his composure! Placing a hand over his jumped heart, the boy froze when he spotted something unnatural soaring through the sky. It was a straw hat with a blue ribbon tied around its dome.

The bush in front of him were tall and quite dense—blocking his view. . . As the hat still flying through the air began to lower it dreadfully landed in that very bush before him! The blue cloth swayed violently against the twigs until finally becoming tangled and still. But he had another problem to deal with. The spirit inside him were frenzied but why?!

Deciding to remain still and wait for his body to calm down the constant tingling sensation only became more violent. Closing his eyes to breathe foreign footfalls came rushing toward him. Afraid he'd be seen his eyes shot open ready to retreat—

_Ba-bump!_

A heartbeat so loud echoed in his ears warming his neck and cheeks.

A human dressed in a blue sundress as vivid as the hat's ribbon came striding toward him. She stopped to untangle the cloth and with a smile placed the hat atop her head.

Unable to feel his body the boy moved over to a tree to lean against it. Though as he moved a twig had snapped from underneath his sandal. Freezing against the bark he relaxed and remembered the human wouldn't be able to see him. With all that's happening to his body he forgot his inhumanity and the mortal's inability to see his kind.

Remembering this he moved only a little closer as to get a better look. As he did so the essence inside him nearly stopped his heart!

That must be her. . .the girl standing fear stricken. It were Chihiro. Her little hands squeezed onto the brim of her hat and eyes stared full of fear into a bush she couldn't possibly see through. Though the spirit boy had already moved out of her gaze and were watching her where the foliage couldn't block his view.

This would be the perfect moment to return what weren't his. To give Chihiro the piece of her spirit she were missing. But lost in his continuous stare he found himself unable to act. That human looked nothing like the child he remembered. She were taller with a figure to fill the dress she wore. And the short brown hair always worn up into a ponytail lied long down her back, being played with by the wind.

Chihiro had grown, he had not. And as he continued to think about matters other than her spirit; another girl's voice called out.

"Chihiro, come on!" The human standing and staring in his direction turned to acknowledge the other woman. All of his doubts obliterated as he watched the girl run off.

"Chihiro," he said to himself questioningly. But now—that girl were confirmed without a doubt to be her. The next time he sees her the spirit he holds will be returned.


	6. -Witch's Conception-

**Chapter VI**

**-Witch's Conception-**

**〜By** 花 の 神様

With the girl gone he were alone yet again. The river just a few meters away were the reason he had come this way. Now he were ready to claim it his—

"Why didn't you return her spirit Haku?"

Startled and surprised the boy turned with eyes wide to see a face he would always despise no matter who it belonged to. If it weren't for her voice Haku would have mistook the woman for someone else.

"What are you doing here?" Instead of bowing his respects Haku tensed his muscles and stayed by the tree.

"You're a foolish child," the old woman replied with a sigh. Her wrinkled face frowned from under the trees' shadows. With eyes as large as saucers her brown orbs moved to look at the boy staring at her. "Calm down Haku. . . I came to find you the moment I sensed the pull."

He didn't know what she were talking about but the witch didn't seem to be done. All Haku cared about right now was claiming the river his. Picking up his feet he used a large stone and made his way over the bush leaving the witch secluded in the shadows.

"You don't have much time left. If you don't return her spirit and the Council finds you with it—a lot of trouble is in store for you." Stopping in his tracks the boy stood out in the open. Though no mortal would be able to see him.

"Zeniba, this does not concern you. Let me deal with my own problems myself." Not turning his head to look at her Haku kept striding toward the river.

"I believe they are my concerns boy. I told you to take care of that human girl. So return that spirit for both her and your sake." Instead of the witch using harsh and strict tones, she spoke softly while emerging from the forest. Haku who stood silently raised his lowered head and stared at the river a few feet away.

"I will, but Zeniba. . .I wish to do this on my own. If I run into trouble I would like to ask for your assistance?" Finally turning his head Haku looked at the old woman who smiled in a motherly way.

"Of course. But even though you didn't ask for this I'm going to tell you something." The witch broke eye contact and looked past Haku toward the unpossessed river. It ran all around the city and would be a challenge for the child spirit to keep healthy. In its current state no other spirit wants the river, it's being polluted and trashed by the humans. "I fear this river may be to much for you to handle. You lost your previous river to the humans' correct? You are still the same child as you were then, find a different river Haku. You are too young to possess the power to take care of this entity from such a large mass of humans. It will continue to pollute with its surrounding the city; I fear the life will be drained out of you before you have the chance to fully mature."

Staring at the witch Haku finally looked away and faced the river. Zeniba stayed quiet as the boy thought. He didn't seem angered or flustered in the least from what she had said, it worried the woman. Haku were more mature having gone through so much. But his appearance and spiritual abilities were still lacking compared to his mental capabilities.

"Thank you for your concerns Zeniba, but I choose this river." All grew quiet except for the humans' idle chatter off to the side. They're laughter and exasperations filled the air for all to hear of their troubles and joys. All the while as they crossed over the bridge that stretched above the river, they're garbage and various other things would blindly fall into the water. This sort of thing probably happened all around the city. Where Haku stands is on the grass between the forest and river where it makes its turn around the city. If he were to follow the trees further from both the city and river all the noise and smells would recede—he liked it there best.

"Very well, take care of yourself Haku, and good luck. I must be going now." Coming out of his thoughts Haku looked up to Zeniba who were bidding farewell. With a small bow Haku watched as Zeniba slowly disappeared back into the forest. Left alone once again Haku looked over toward the bridge and spotted the stairwell Chihiro had climbed up moments ago.

Instead of waiting for the time to come when he runs into Chihiro again Haku remembered what Zeniba had said. To return her spirit as soon as possible. But what the Council had to do with his dilemma Haku didn't know. If more trouble were heading his way the spirit thought best to return what weren't his first. The boy walked away from his soon-to-be river and headed toward the stairwell. The spirit inside him would guide his way to Chihiro.

。。。。

Migrating through the crowded streets Chihiro held tightly onto her friend's hand for guidance. Countless preoccupied business folk bumped into Chihiro without so much as an apology! Children would run frenzied nearly tripping her and she even saw old classmates glaring and gossiping about her. The city wasn't that great of a place at all. . .

"Here we are," Tami spoke up gesturing to the shopping street they had come all this way for. There were many shops with American and Italian cuisine, manga and anime posters were found outside a lot of the stores as well, but Chihiro found her eyes most interested in a random shop full of sparkly trinkets.

Once halted in the middle of the street Tami looked behind her to see Chihiro goggly eyed over some priceless handmade jewelry. "Oh Tami look at how pretty this is!" Chihiro ran her index finger gently over a gemstone bracelet. Moving closer to take a better look Tami pursed her lips at how pretty the "priceless trinket" turned out to be.

Sanded down into small round organic balls were teal and milky white stones. They looked beautiful together placed side by side—

"Oh, hello there," both girls looked up to see an older woman smiling gently. "I see you've taken a liking to one of my favorite pieces." Chihiro looked at the woman's calm gaze and back down the to bracelet.

"Yes it's very beautiful." Tami looked over to her friend who stared endearingly at the jewelry.

"The teal colored stone is an apatite, it's often linked to the water and thought to promote harmony. The white one is called a moonstone, it's associated with intuition, creativity and good fortune. Moonstone was used as a charm to promote nurturing. It is also believed to attract love, compassion and sympathy." After listening to the shopkeeper Chihiro picked up the bracelet and studied it.

_'Water.'_ The word felt strange to think about, Chihiro didn't favor the water. She were a very poor swimmer. . .but for some reason as she thought more about the apatite stone the more her head began to hurt. All she could picture in her head was water all around her body, flowing past her with great speed. Then the image were gone as if never there, it left a strange feeling inside Chihiro.

"I would like to buy this bracelet!" Chihiro rummaged through a surprised Tami's purse in search of her wallet. After pulling out some money a disappointed look grew over her face. "Um, all I have is 3500 yen. . ."

The old woman placed her hand on the table and smiled. "That'll be enough dear, it's all yours." Surprised Chihiro stared awestruck until a big smile grew over her face.

"Thank you very much!" Bowing her thanks Chihiro handed the woman her money and picked up her bracelet. As the two girls walked away Tami complained how Chihiro just spent all of her money on one thing. But Chihiro smiled and said it was okay.

The woman left at the stand raised her wrinkled hand and touched it to her chest. The sticker she were covering read "¥ 6500"

"What a refreshing little girl—"

"Grandmother did you give another customer a discount?!" A voice erupted from inside the store.

"Oh don't worry about it, it'll be fine." The nagging man continued leaving the smiling old woman to simply nod her head.

Oblivious to the streets outside their shop one boy stopped in his tracks. His clothes were from another era and no onlookers seemed to notice. After standing and observing his surroundings the boy took a deep breath and continued on his stride. The numbing of his body told him she were near, the human's spirit were frenzied with happiness.


	7. -Maniacal (Part Two)-

**Chapter VII**

**-Maniacal (Part Two)-**

**〜By **花 の 神様

Following her friend through the shopping street Chihiro stayed close behind Tami as she paid no attention to where she were going. Her attention lied on the bracelet resting in her hand that sparkled whenever the evening sun shone on it. The colors were so pretty, milky white and blue-green, they reminded her of a flowing river.

The lady who sold her the bracelet were awfully nice, Chihiro could only guess that 3500 yen wasn't near the actual price. Turning to look behind her Chihiro thought, _'there is such kind people in the city after all.' _Hoping to spot the shop or old woman Chihiro instead felt a wave of discomfort before—

'_Agh!'_

A pain so sudden and agonizingly painful almost had Chihiro on her knees! Before attracting any unwanted attention she bit her lip to hide her suffering. Squinting her eyes and coming to a halt Chihiro looked backed up to see a boy dressed in old fashioned clothing standing some distance away. The pain in her head slowly subsided but she nearly forgot all about that ache when she noticed a pair of eyes set directly on her. . . A child dressed like a cosplayer from another era stood still as a statue watching Chihiro wince to her throbbing head.

Having forgotten about Tami Chihiro took a blind step backward only for the boy to move closer. He walked at a leisurely pace still far enough for others to cross between them, the whole time his gaze were unmoving.

"Hey," a voice sounded behind her that she subconsciously zoned out. Chihiro felt nervous, what was going on?! As her legs moved backward toward Tami someone passed by right in front of Chihiro until she could no longer could see those vibrant clothes. Once out of her way the boy had already disappeared during those few seconds.

"I'm back!" Snapping out of it Chihiro breathed a struggled breath to calm her thumping heart and aching head.

"Sorry, what is it Tami?"

"I just bought us some food, here." Chihiro gladly took the burger and followed behind her friend while eating at the same time. Though every once in a while she glanced around feeling rather unsafe. . . He were staring right at her, thinking about it made her heart ache in anxiety. "Say Chihiro, why did you want that thing so badly?"

About to question what she meant Chihiro figured she were referring to the bracelet. Looking down to her left hand the stones sparkled from inside her balled fist. "Well. . .it reminded me of something, but I'm not sure what." Tami snorted and turned to look behind her at Chihiro.

"You sure are strange." The girls laughed and finished eating before they continued on shopping. Once their trash were thrown away Tami instantly spotted something that interested her but for Chihiro she didn't seem to care and instead scanned the surrounding area. Her gaze moved from one side of the street to the other searching for something she didn't want to find.

Feeling that same discmfort Chihiro braced herself for the pain that was sure to come afterward. . . When nothing happened she looked around to all the shoppers leisurely walking about. The people crowding the streets seemed to lessen and there standing nonchalantly were the same boy dressed in those weird clothes! Without thinking Chihiro unexpectedly exclaimed, "ah!" Picking up her foot ready to run in that direction a hand clasped onto her wrist, stopping her. Freezing in place Chihiro flung her head around to see Tami staring at her questioningly.

"What was that all about? Where are you going?" Her eyes softened with worry and Chihiro frowned. Though before answering she looked behind her to see the boy already gone. Exhaling a wavered breath the pressure squeezing onto her wrist lifted.

_'Where was I going? What would have happened if I ran toward that kid?'_ Chihiro wondered to herself before looking up to meet Tami's gaze. "Sorry I thought I saw someone." Those worried eyes lightened and Tami smiled while showing off what she had bought. It was a new purse, a pink one with gold buckles.

"Does it suit me?" Chihiro smiled as her friend held up the bag to her chest.

"Yes it does," both smiling Tami put her new purse into a shopping bag and the two moved on down the street.

It was silent for a little while and during that time Chihiro spaced out staring at the back of her friend's head. The setting sun made her brown hair look red and and skin orange. Tami had always been the pretty one, wearing frilly clothes and make-up. Chihiro never thought it suited her very well but Tami said otherwise. She were Chihiro's closest friend out of the handful she had made during school. Now that they were graduated Chihiro often spent her time with friends instead of looking for a place to work.

Smirking to herself Chihiro remembered her parents' nagging to stop playing around and to look for a job. It was a big deal since she refused to go to university. Yuuko—her mother never went so Chihiro decided not to either. She would become a housewife like her mother, but until then she needed to find a job and help pay bills as promised to keep living with her parents. Akio and Yuuko were already disappointed enough with their daughter's hasty decision.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Chihiro nearly bumped into Tami who stopped to touch her forehead. "You've been acting strangely. . ."

Pushing off her hand Chihiro reassured that she were fine. "Don't worry I'm okay, I was just thinking." Pouting, Tami slowed down and walked beside Chihiro.

"Are you ready to head back?" Nodding her head as a reply Chihiro was about to walk off until Tami tugged on her shawl.

"Hey wait, your bracelet. Do you need help putting it on? It's going to get all sweaty like that." Tami looked down to her friend's fist then back up to her surprised face.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Handing her the warmed jewelry Tami asked for a wrist and received Chihiro's right arm. While she were busy sizing the bracelet around her wrist Chihiro saw something in her peripheral vision that looked like a white kimono's sleeve. Realizing it might be that kid Chihiro flung her head to the side to see no one.

"Alright, I'm all finished. Now let's go!" Looking back to brown eyes that mirrored her own in color Chihiro nodded feeling flustered from today's adventure. The stones against her bony arm felt smooth and their hue adorned her creamy colored skin. Chihiro felt proud with what she bought today.

With Tami walking to her right Chihiro felt a close presence to her left. . . Nonchalantly glancing over at the others still shopping Chihiro's eyes locked with another's.

Their color she couldn't tell but his hair were dark and very straight. Each strand were cut perfectly into a bob. As she continued walking by her head followed the boy taking in as much as she could. He wore a white kimono with dark blue hakama. What strange clothes.

Blinking a few times her neck started to strain until she looked forward again. Chihiro were lost in a daze, he didn't disappear like all the other times. They held eye contact all the while her heart pounding. She felt strange whenever she saw that boy, her heart would frenzy and mind go blank. But no one other than herself seemed to pay him any mind. Who was he? What does he want? It was scary knowing she were being watched, possibly stalked—by a child nonetheless.

Chihiro pursed her lips and looked over to Tami who were busy playing with her new purse. Instead of telling her about the cosplayer Chihiro decided it best to keep this to herself. _'Maybe I finally lost my mind. . .' _With all the nightmares depriving her of sleep she knew how unhealthy that were already, but she decided long ago not to burden others with her problems.

。。。。

When the two girls left the shopping street they made their way through the city. The setting sun cast the sky aglow in orange and yellow hues, it were calming. And just when everything seemed back to normal Chihiro started to see things again. They were only glimpses that disappeared as soon as she focused on them and images in her peripheral vision. Of course everything she saw were of that boy.

Quite agitated Chihiro tried her best to ignore it all having seen him so many times to not be surprised anymore. She should have realized sooner that he were just a figment of her maniacal mind playing tricks on her. Though she had to admit, this new trick was a little impressive. Not that going insane was anything to be proud of—

Chihiro cringed when a sharp pain interrupted her thinking. Her head throbbed to such an extent that Chihiro were about to double over in pain, but she didn't want Tami to notice and kept walking. Her friend oblivious to her troubles continued on with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Chihiro bit her lip trying to hold back tears from her watering eyes. With Tami walking with her usual fast pace she didn't have to worry about being seen. Trying her best to walk like a normal person Chihiro didn't know how much more she could take. The nightmares, the stress, the apparitions and now the pain. It was already a miracle she didn't suffer from acne as well!

Now on the verge of crying frustrated tears Chihiro just wanted it to end. The daily and nightly suffering was too much. And with all that happened today she could only guess it were going to get worse. She wanted someone to tell her what was wrong with her, why her? For so many years Chihiro has been deprived from living a normal life. She could never forgive that.

Rubbing her eyes the throbbing pain in her head had receded long ago. "Chihiro?" Tami's voice finally caught her friend's attention after talking for quite some time. When the two made eye contact Tami gaped at how red her eyes and cheeks were. "Hey are you alright? I knew something was wrong with you!" Chihiro tried breaking free of Tami's harsh grip but she were too strong. "Go home right now and sleep! I'll tell the others you can't make it tomorrow."

Chihiro frowned with an open mouth ready to retort. "Tami! I'm fine I—"

"Shush! You're not coming just stay home and rest. Please Chihiro," sighing in defeat Chihiro nodded once to Tami's pleading face. "Get a good night's sleep! Bye-bye." Tami winked and ran down a different street than Chihiro. Opening her mouth to question Chihiro felt embarrassed after remembering her home being down a different road. She really were out of it today. . .but no one would understand why. Chihiro couldn't tell Tami that sleeping wouldn't help, she were even banned from joining her friend's tomorrow.

"Stupid nightmares. . ." She muttered to herself while walking home. The entire time there wasn't a single apparition not even a glimspe and her head didn't hurt at all. But she were still far from her home, it had only been 15 minutes after all.

The orange sky were darkening more and more as the sun lowered past the horizon. Soon it would be nightfall and Chihiro would have to hurry home. It was dangerous for girls to be out at night alone. The more she walked away from the city the fewer people there were walking beside her.

When the sky became dark Chihiro knew she would be in trouble with her parents. Luckily she weren't staying with them for a few days; they didn't want their daughter home alone while they were off celebrating their anniversary. Chihiro's friend, Mei offered to take her in for a few days. Deciding to give her friend a call Chihiro realized she didn't have her cellphone nor wallet. . . _'Tami!'_

Sulking Chihiro kept on walking and cursed Tami for running away with her stuff. It would be a while until she reached Mei's house, Chihiro didn't think she would worry too much. Leisurely walking toward the bridge the wind picked up with no buildings or trees to block the breeze. Chihiro placed a hand on her hat and looked over the railing at the river. Earlier in the day she had lost her hat just over there—

Chihiro looked over to the riverbank and saw a glimpse of white clothing! Gasping and leaning over the railing Chihiro blinked over and over trying to see if anything were there. Looking around no one but herself was on the bridge. _'He's over there. . .' _Not sure whether to be scared or not Chihiro pursed her lips and cautiously walked closer. She had to cross the bridge anyhow but felt scared doing so. '_It's only a kid, an apparition!'_

Her own words weren't comforting at all. The whole time she walked across the bridge Chihiro's gaze never left the riverbank. After a long awaited blink her eyes averted to the path ahead of her. But something drew back her attention; looking over toward the trails Chihiro's face were puckered with anxiety.

"—Agh!" Exclaiming rather loudly her heart nearly stopped when she saw that damned kid standing on the grass. He were driving her nuts making her look like a lunatic! With her palm pressed against her thumping heart Chihiro readied herself to run but before she did her eyes looked over to the boy once more. . . That kid dressed so strangely had a surprised look on his face, like her exclamation had scared him.

Instead of running away Chihiro froze and stared at the kid who wasn't disappearing like he had been all day. "Who are you," the words mumbled from her mouth like a whisper. There was no way he could have heard her; the boy just stood there with a surprised face staring at the woman on the bridge. "Who-"Cutting herself off Chihiro didn't know if she should ask or not. Was this kid real or not? "Wh-Who are you?!"

The words erupted out like a scream, ensuring that he heard her. Chihiro waited for his reaction with a desperate face brimming with tears. She wanted to know who this was and why he had been following her. A small pain were welling up in her head that made Chihiro flinch. When she opened her eyes again the boy standing on the riverbank took a step backward.

"No! Wait," bolting from the railing Chihiro ran to the small staircase leading to the trails. Stepping off the path she stumbled a few times on the uneven ground. "Who are you, wai—"She were cut off by another sharp pain. Trying to look ahead of her the child she had seen so many times today were facing her but slowly retreating backward. "Stop—"Wincing again the pain were becoming so severe that tears flowed out from her eyes. Chihiro were scared of what was going to happen, was she dying?

Slowly opening her eyes and looking through her tears all the pain seemed to go away instantaneously. Her body felt light and tingly and vision grew spotty. The boy in front of her looked taller as he came closer, reaching out to her. Chihiro couldn't react, she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Everything went black.


	8. -Reunited-

**Chapter VIII**

**-Reunited-**

**〜By **花 の 神様

Why was this happening? Every time he neared the human, she would notice him. Her eyes wide with wonder would stare only for moment until flickering with pain!

Trying to move closer only scared her, and each step forward brought him a new wave of suffering. The spirit wanted to leave his body but could not, he couldn't do it, not at this moment. Waiting for the right time to come he disappeared as someone blocked her view. . .

Making a slow approach the girl were alone and looking around as if trying to find someone. Even though she couldn't possibly see him through the crowd of people he could easily tell where she were standing. He had a lot of advantages to tell him these things.

Readying himself to release the spirit the crowd of people began to thin. Looking in the direction he knew she were in, of course, her eyes were set dead on him. But this time she did something unexpected. . .her voice exclaimed as she jolted toward him! Surprised by the suddenness of the situation he immediately disappeared when the chance came. . .

This was becoming quite troublesome.

As the day progressed nightfall were just around the corner. If the girl would continuously notice him every time he grew near—how was he supposed to return her spirit without causing her trouble? She is a human, mortals cannot see his kind, yet she is able to? It didn't make sense.

Instead of trying to return her spirit he would simply watch her to see if she could truly see him or not. As he waited between two shops the spirit inside him began to lose control once again. It could only mean she were near. Looking down the street Chihiro hadn't noticed him at all. Though when a little closer her face seemed disturbed and a second later she looked his way.

Trying to maintain his composure the human seemed to be doing the same. The two simply stared at one another all the while the two girls walking down the street. And as she walked past him he couldn't help but stare at her face. It wasn't fear stricken nor surprised. Her mouth hung open only by a slit being in such deep concentration. The little girl he remembered and the woman now were very different. Though their only difference may be their appearance, the spirit held no intention to see if anything else had changed.

Looking far to his left the human were now struggling to keep eye contact. Once she finally looked away he exhaled a deep breath. His body wouldn't last much longer if he continued this cycle. Repeatedly getting close, letting her essence go wild and torment his body, he had to get this over with and quickly.

After leaving the crowded street full of humans the odor were less intense. His head were spinning for having to breathe the smell for such a long period of time. Flying as high as he could he rested atop a skyscraper to get some fresh air. As he sat with legs dangling off the edge he thought to himself, 'what strange buildings human's have made.'

Even though he were hundreds of feet into the air the spirit inside him told him exactly where its owner were. Looking off in that direction he wondered how it would feel to have this presence he always felt to disappear. It were much more comforting in the spirit world, here, her spirit were quite a nuisance. But from what Zeniba had said he would be in trouble with the Council if he didn't return the spirit right away. The last thing he wanted was trouble. . .

Once he returns her spirit he wanted nothing more to do with the humans. The girl whose spirit he held for eight years is the only human he can't seem to fully let go of. Maybe it were only her essence inside him that kept him always reminded of her? But every time he'd try to forget, it was never once possible. Without that human his very existence would have ceased and on top of that she had returned to him his identity and freedom. She saved him in as many ways as he saved her possibly more. The things she has done he couldn't possibly forget, even if she has already long forgotten.

The promise he made to her will be fulfilled by his returning her spirit. After all she does not remember him to know if they saw each other again. It was a selfish thing to do but what else was possible, he can't make her remember. Every human forgets their kamikakushi once they leave the spirit world. (Kamikakushi refers to the mysterious disappearance of a person that accidentally goes into the spirit world, aka being spirited away) He made that promise even knowing she wouldn't remember it.

Standing up he didn't want to think about it any longer. The girl's spirit without haste told him which direction to go in. Closing his eyes and reopening them he stepped off from the building and left to find the girl.

。。。。

Once spotted by the human he continuously disappeared over and over. Every time she saw him the girl gave a more unpleasant face. Why she were able to see him so easily he didn't understand.

As the cycle continued the girl eventually stopped noticing him, or was pretending not to. Slowly drifting away, for now he would give up on returning her sprit and take the time to recuperate.

Flying off toward the river he'd rather not involve the other human who stayed by the girl's side all day. After all, what would happen once he did return her spirit were a mystery. He didn't even know what part of her spirit he held within himself, it could be an important part of her life that needed to be returned quickly. Memories, creativity, athletics, talents in general; one of those could possibly be inside the piece of her spirit. But he wouldn't be around to find out.

。。。。

Until nightfall the boy leisurely walked around the forest outskirts never going astray from the river. The bridge that hovered above his soon-to-be waters slowly quieted down within minutes. . . The orange sky gradually faded to black.

All were quiet and peaceful except for the crickets and cicadas' buzzing. The soft consistent sounds soothed his aching mind. Squatting lower the boy sat on the grass as he listened to river's own soothing sounds. The water crashed against the rocks as it attempted to turn with the river's curve around the city.

As he spent more time to himself and with nothing else on his mind, he began to think more about the river. Zeniba said he couldn't handle it. It was too much work to keep clean for a spirit of his age. He lacked the power. . . The least he could do was try, he needed a home or else he would have no choice but to seek refuge in the spirit world, _again_.

Falling backward he rested his head atop the grass and closed his eyes. The sounds that were momentarily toned out, became sensible. Finally relaxed the boy breathed with ease until—

_Ba-bump!_

His heart thudded against his chest! With eyes wide full of surprise and back straightened in a jolt, his hand shook as it rested atop his heart. Breathing unsteadily, he calmed down enough to comprehend what had just happened. The same thing occurred when he first saw Chihiro once returning to the human world. His heart skipped with the spirit's overwhelming desire to return to it's owner. Any more of that and his life could truly be in danger.

Standing with unease he took a deep breath just as his body began to vibrate from the spirit inside him. Tightening the muscles in his face, he tried to fight the unnerving sensation in vain. When all seemed back to normal he held back his shoulders and turned toward the river. As he looked up his eyes locked with another's standing, staring his way from on the bridge.

"Agh—"The exclamation filled his ears and undeniably surprised him! With a face full of uncertainty he watched as the girl turned ready to run. . .but before she did her eyes glanced toward him once more. She stared with eyes full of desperation, her scared expression slowly faded.

Normally he would disappear before things got this far, but his mind were too distraught to react. Staring at the girl he noticed her mouth moving but no words drifted to his ears. With one hand placed over her heart she stepped closer to the railing never once looking away. "Who—"Cutting herself off she pursed her lips seeming to think over her actions. "Wh-Who are you?!" Her hands slammed onto the railing and a face so full of determination leaned toward him.

The question was practically screamed at him, it must have took all of her courage to ask. Without even the slightest reaction he watched as she suddenly flinched in pain. A spark went off in his head that told him to run! He were hurting her, his being near her was hurting her.

Taking a step backward the girl screamed- "no, wait," -before jolting from the railing and running toward the stairs. Turning his back to her he started to walk away unable to run due to his own pain.

The girl's hurried footsteps faltered from behind him as she grunted. Slowing down some she spoke up, "Who are you, wai—"She were cut off by her sucking in a breath of air. Turning around he frowned seeing her hunched over in pain. Backing away to make some distance between them, his actions only caused her more trouble. "Stop," her head raised and eyes locked with the boy's if only for a moment before wincing again.

Tears streamed down her cheek and not once did she try to look up again. The spirit who stood watching the human in pain, hid his own sufferings. Without a second thought he concentrated on the vibrating essence inside him. It's owner were standing just a few steps away, it wanted to return. Closing his eyes he weren't sure what exactly to do but as he concentrated more he could feel the spirit slipping from his body.

A sensation like no other: pain, comfort then relief. All those feelings combined into a bliss that lasted only a moment before he felt nothing. Emptiness embodied itself deep inside him. Focusing back on the real world he stared with eyes wide at a light no mortal could see. It glowed like the sun and gave off a warmth only a human body could possess. It was the piece of her spirit.

It lingered in the air for moment until absorbing into the girl. Watching for her reaction if any would come, she slowly raised her head. Eyes covered in a layer of tears stared toward him never averting. She kept her gaze strong as she unconsciously wobbled back and worth. Taking careful steps forward he reached out his hand as she began to fall forward. Her eyes remained open to the very last moment, though a second later she fell into his arms lost to the world.

。。。。

Kneeled down on his knees, the spirit held in his arms an unconscious human. Her hat fallen to the ground rested by his side. He didn't know what to do with her, where was he to put her?

Carefully lowering her onto his lap she rested peacefully. Now that her spirit were whole again the two could move on their separate ways. This would be the last he ever sees this human again. They're constant reunions would finally end.

Basking in the comfort of his essence free body, a rustling in the forest alerted him. Staring daggers at the darkness a large figured slowly emerged from between the trees. The first thought that came into his mind were the Council.

Once fully emerged he mentally sighed seeing it were only Zeniba, the witch from earlier in the day. "Why are you here, I thought you had left?" The woman smiled as her eyes looked down to the girl.

"Did you really think I'd leave a matter like this solely to you?! I came to this world shortly after you arrived." While listening to the witch he places his hand idly on the girl's back, it felt cold. She were dressed for the sun, at this rate she will grow ill. "I know where she is staying Haku, come we will take her there together."

Zeniba walked closer and kneeled down to the human. She placed a hand on her back only for Haku's to remain still. Looking up at the boy he seemed to understand and let her go into the woman's arms. She were taller than him and weighed more, she were an adult after all, he wouldn't be able to carry her.

Grabbing her hat Haku followed behind Zeniba as she carried the girl gingerly. "What do you plan to do with Chihiro now, Haku?" Looking up toward his left Zeniba kept her gaze on the path ahead.

"I plan to keep my distance from the humans. I don't want something like this to happen again." Haku held a steely expression as Zeniba frowned.

"You don't plan on ever speaking to this girl again? I thought I told you to take care of her." It were quiet for only a moment. The two spirits walled in darkness so no mortal would see a floating Chihiro moving about.

"I can't involve myself in her life anymore than I already have. She deserves a normal life as a human. I made a promise to meet her again knowing that wasn't possible. But I planned on finding a way, even though she doesn't remember me. All I could do for the promise between us was to return her spirit. There's nothing more I can do." Lagging behind only a little Haku stared at Zeniba's back surrounded in the darkness of the human world.

"You're wrong, if she does not remember you. . . If you made a promise to meet her again, then that is exactly what you should do. _Meet her again._" The dark blue of her dress were the only color he seemed to sense. All else were dark and quiet. After Zeniba said that to him he remained unresponsive the rest of the way. As they walked in silence Haku began to lose himself to his thoughts.

He never planned to grow so involved with the humans. Now a witch so full of wisdom and power were telling him not to let go of this one mortal. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he never could let go of her. Her spirit inside him made sure that during their eight years apart, he never forgot her. Even without her essence, Haku doubted he could.

After they're very first meeting in his river. The name her parents frantically screamed. He never forget that name since then. If he didn't know better it were almost as if he had imprinted on her. . . But that was an incredulous way of thinking, even if he were in his dragon form at the time.

"Here we are," snapping back to focus Haku looked at the home before him. It were of a average size and only one story. "This isn't her home, I mistakenly found Chihiro instead of you while she was on her way to a friend's. Looks like everyone is about asleep, lets go."

Trailing behind the witch they walked to the back of the house where a shoji door blocked the back entrance. Haku stepped forward and carefully slid the door open not making a sound. The wood flooring was freshly polished and smooth smooth. And even with all the weight stepping on the boards, they didn't creak. . .

Just when all seemed to be in the clear a light switched on from around the corner! The witch froze against the wall while Haku leaned over to see what was going on. A human around Chihiro's age rubbed her eyes as she mumbled to herself. In her hand was a human made device that they used to communicate, a phone.

Once she disappeared inside another room the two spirits took that moment to silently move onward. "Here Haku, this room." The girl who had just left the room Zeniba were entering must be the friend of Chihiro's. When inside the room two futons were laid out on the floor. One were colder than the other so Zeniba lied Chihiro down on the cold one.

"Come, we can't stay here." Lingering for a moment Haku placed her hat down by her side and stared at her sleeping face. Seeming to notice Zeniba whispered, "I hope you think about what I said Haku." Breaking his eyes away the spirits left the abode without a single trace they were there.

Haku and Zeniba parted ways for the second time as one left to the spirit world and the other to a dying river. Once back on the riverbank Haku decided to wait on claiming the waters, tonight he would sleep as he once used to many, many years ago.

Before transforming into his dragon form something lumpy lied beneath his sandal. Picking up his foot shimmering stones lied side-by-side in a wavering line. As he bent down to pick it up he saw it were a bracelet, possibly Chihiro's. It had come untied.

Closing his fingers over the bracelet in his palm, Haku felt his troubles with the humans' weren't over yet.


	9. -Just a Dream-

**Chapter IX**

**-Just a Dream-**

**By〜 **花 の 神様

"GAH!" Every street, every corner. No matter which direction she turned in a creature beyond her world goggled back at her! Darting off in an instant Chihiro tripped all over herself without a clue to where she were going. All she wanted was to go home. . .her parents, not around to save her.

Becoming aware in a different sense of what was happening, Chihiro came to realize that she were sleeping. They were back, the nightmares of course. As she watched her younger self struggle against the terrors Chihiro were strangely cognizant of the dream. Over the many years of struggled sleep Chihiro could almost remember her nightmares. She knew just by watching that it were almost over, that she would finally wake and be over with the dreams for yet another night.

Yet something didn't feel right. The Chihiro 10 years of age ran in a panic until secluded in darkness. The lamps light couldn't reach where she hid, though the glow were just enough to see her surroundings. . . Looking down to bury her face in her hands a sudden scream erupted from her mouth!

Lifting her arms up to her eyes she could see straight through them to the monsters looking her way. Screaming again she took off toward a grassy hill hoping that nothing would follow. Time seemed to flow by along with her very existence hastily fading into nihility! Chihiro hugged her knees knowing there was nothing she could do, even with her life in danger not a single tear were shed. She always held hope that something would save her, her parents for one. They would show up, they had to. . .

The dream always ended there, at the very climax of whether she lives or dies. Just as all began to black out her thumping heart didn't have chance to calm before a hand appeared out of nowhere! Backing away in reflex Chihiro's head flew up to see a boy staring intently at her. His mouth were moving but no words were audible to the ear. As he approached with something in his hand Chihiro in an instant pushed out her arms only to see them pass right through the boy's body!

He spoke again and before she knew it a berry was in her mouth. Reluctantly chewing and swallowing a softer expression appeared on his face. As he spoke to her younger self yet again there were no audible words. All Chihiro could do was watch the scene before her in awe. She felt her own mouth open by a slit and eyes warm with moisture. This has never happened before, the dream—the nightmare, was resolving?! Someone had come to her rescue, his face were so familiar yet he were a complete stranger. . .

Overflowed with joy, she could almost cry at how happy she were! Wanting to see more the boy and the younger form of herself everything began to darken until all turned black.

Resting in a peaceful slumber Chihiro slept soundly until a sudden unpleasant expression crossed over her face. The darkness around her began to lighten, the next nightmare was upon her. Chihiro knew this one as well. The only dream she would have where her life wasn't in danger. She would simply lie on her side, feeling desolate and depressed. Her panic and despair were so strong that they shook her to her core. Even if she couldn't remember why she was having these feelings, she would always spiral down into that darkness.

The nightmare never continued from there, it left Chihiro feeling as horrific as possible. As she laid there in her unending dream, she heard a noise. Suddenly, she felt the boy that had saved her in the first dream was back. This time as he spoke came out a sound though not coherent, but whatever he had said filled her with hope.

Running outside to meet him the boy took her through a maze of flowers. He were showing her something, something that felt important. But she couldn't remember _what_ that was so important. . . A little afterward the boy joined a crestfallen Chihiro sitting by the flowers. The mood were sullen but the Chihiro who were simply watching didn't understand why. After a moment had passed she were offered some food. As she slowly ate the rice balls she were given, Chihiro began to cry. She sobbed in desolation. Then felt the arm of the boy around her shoulders, and knew somehow it would be ok.

The dream changed again, to yet another nightmare she recognized well. All seemed calm. . .then, there they were, soaring through the sky just on cue. A herd of birds streamed through the air, heading straight toward her! There was a shoji door that closed off the balcony, though she never shut it in time, she tried yet again. . .

Now panicking the birds flew even faster, the shoji were jammed but Chihiro didn't give up. Every time this nightmare appeared it always gave Chihiro the worst anxiety! Her heart thumped against her chest knowing something were to bound to happen before the nightmare were to end. Just as the first bird approached the window Chihiro's scream would be the last of this dream.

But no, not this time. This time, the bird hit her. Then another, and then hundreds more streamed through the open window! She screamed, anticipating the pain that was sure to come. But then, she looked down at her body and saw not a single scratch. The birds floating to the ground were just paper! She turned slowly in amazement, only to see a horrific sight! There, in the same room with her, was a dragon. Not just any dragon, but an angry, injured dragon.

Chihiro felt a wave of mixed emotions. Pushing away the urge to run, she instead tried to aid the bleeding dragon. She couldn't understand why the creature felt so familiar to her. . . Taking a step closer his body launched forward and he flew out the window in blur of splattering blood!

What she saw next was barely comprehensible. Chihiro chased after an injured dragon and on the way saw strange things she couldn't quite grasp. All she knew to do was to help an otherworldly creature that held a sense of familiarity in it. . .

Once she saw him again, the dream only continued to baffle her mind. The dragon was in danger! A trio of green heads were pushing it into some dark hole. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran to help him. Once she reached him he began to fall, unconscious.

If Chihiro were to let go of the dragon she wouldn't fall, knowing that she still clung onto its body. Then they fell. When the darkness secluded the light Chihiro could barely see. As she grasped onto smooth horns Chihiro dreaded the ending of this dream. Surely she wouldn't die, but she didn't want this dragon to die either. . . Just before they hit the ground, the dragon's eyes opened in a flash! They flew past figures Chihiro could barely see before escaping in a terrifying rush.

When they landed, Chihiro approached the dragon, and shoved something in its mouth. Keeping its jaw closed he struggled against her hold endlessly. All the while the watching Chihiro wondering what the heck was going on. It all seemed fairly familiar yet just out of reach of her memory. . . The dragon's throat began to bulge and out came a distinctly evil mass in one cough.

Then, the dragon began to transform. It was the boy! Chihiro stood over him, and the strangest feeling washed over her. Chihiro felt she would do anything to protect this person. Even if the boy lying unconscious before her was no normal person. The more she watched the scene the more she felt the familiarity radiating off him.

For once she wished the dream wouldn't fade, so that she could revel in the warmth of these new feelings, but it did. Then she was falling, alone and terrified. Chihiro closed her eyes, trying not to panic, telling herself that she would wake before she hit the ground like always. This dream she hated the most, it felt more real than the others. The air rushing against her face and the gravity pushing her downward it were too much. She wanted it to end, Chihiro wanted it to end and never come back._ 'Someone save me,' _she repeated over and over in her head. _'Mama, papa. . .' _Though no one ever comes to her rescue.

Then suddenly, she felt something on her hand. She looked up and there he was again._ 'I should have known he would save me again,' _she thought to herself. He looked at her, eyes sparkling as they plummeted. Chihiro's eyes watered, blurring the most pleasurable sight she had seen in years. They pulled toward each other, and touched foreheads. The two continued to fall without a care in the world until slowly they came to a stop and flew away. . . It occurred to Chihiro that once she saw his face, she never thought about hitting the ground. For the last time, she was saved, by the mysterious boy that kept reappearing in all her dreams. She smiled to herself as the nightmares faded for the last time.

。。。。

Opening her eyes Chihiro lied on her back as she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her mind were blank as slowly an easeful feeling crept its way all over her body. Fighting back a smile she feared a tear would escape if she let her happiness show. A warmth unlike any other bubbled up inside her. Chihiro wasn't sure how to react to what she witnessed during her night's sleep. Were the nightmares finally over? That was all she could think about. And the one face she remembered well was to thank. But who was he and why did he show up to save her? Before she could think about it any longer an angered voice erupted from the doorway—

"You're finally awake!" Jolting from the futon Chihiro recalled her staying the night at her friend's house.

"Mei!" Chihiro suddenly exclaimed.

A little surprised by the sudden outburst Mei quickly put on her scolding face. "Where were you last night? I stayed up for hours waiting for you to come home and you appear out of nowhere when I come back from the bathroom, sound asleep." Not sure what she was talking about Chihiro stared at Mei with a blank face. Sighing in frustration Mei pulled out her cell phone, "I sent you seven text messages!"

Sparking back to reality Chihiro moved onto her knees and patted her chest and the surrounding floor. "Ta-Tami accidentally took phone and wallet. . .they were inside her purse." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her body. She were still dressed in yesterday's clothes and couldn't recall much of what happened last night. Trying to concentrate she remembered her head hurting, like a migraine. She went shopping with Tami and bought a bracelet, Chihiro looked to her wrist and touched the bare skin. The bracelet was no where around. _'What else happened. . .' _Focusing some more the only thing that popped up into her head was a blurry image of the one who saved her from the nightmares.

"Chihiro!" Snapping her head up Mei frowned having been waiting for her to listen. "I texted Tami, go get your stuff back. But I think you should stay home the rest of today, you don't look well. It's past noon already you know." Grabbing Mei's approaching wrist without warning Chihiro looked at her watch and jolted from the futon. Crouched down to her knees Mei watched as Chihiro frantically ran to her bag. She dug through the clothes until suddenly she stopped. "What's wrong?!"

Dropping her arms in an exhaled breath Chihiro had almost forgotten what Tami had said yesterday. That she wasn't allowed to join her and the others tonight. Sighing in disappointment Chihiro turned to Mei who still looked a little surprised. "Sorry I—"

"Don't worry I already knew. I wasn't going to let you go anywhere but to Tami's house tonight." Smirking Mei picked herself up and told Chihiro to hurry back as she left the room.

Changing out of yesterday's clothes Chihiro grabbed her sandals and left to Tami's house as quickly as she could.

。。。。

Walking at a fast pace down the street Chihiro felt she had to hurry but wasn't sure why. The sun were at its peak in the sky and the wind had calmed since yesterday. It were a relatively nice day all around yet she couldn't shake that discomforting feeling.

As she headed toward the city her legs began to ache. Slowing down only a little her head seemed to calm. The wind picked up and blew in her face as she neared a bridge.

Chihiro stayed by the railing not focusing much on her surroundings. Then suddenly a child's scream erupted off to her right and startled her to almost tripping! Looking over to the trails a mother and daughter were happily heading down the dirt path. The little girl squealing the whole way.

Exhaling a gasped breath Chihiro frowned from the sudden excitement and became distracted by the scenery. As she looked off toward the forest her footsteps unconsciously slowed. A random memory from yesterday recollected and Chihiro touched her head having remembered her hat flying away. Though this time she left it safely at Mei's.

When she finally realized how slow she were walking Chihiro looked back ahead. A few onlookers glanced her way then went back to their own business. Picking up her speed Chihiro wanted to be back at Mei's before sunset, she hated walking in the city at night. Plus she couldn't make Tami late for her night plans. . .

Frowning in disappointment Chihiro went to think about something else and ended up concentrating on the sounds of the river. It were dirty water and would possibly be filled in soon but no one seemed to care, at least not in this city.

It took more than an hour to walk to Tami's house. After talking for a few more hours Chihiro finally left wanting to head back before nightfall. It were already seven o'clock and Mei had left threatening messages on her phone warning her to return home. Replying with an affirmative message Chihiro headed down a neatly paved road until crossing a different bridge back to the city. She were thankful none of her friends lived in the bustling town, most were just on its outskirts like Tami and Mei.

As Chihiro walked back the way she came she recalled the conversation she had with Tami. Apparently she had been looking sickly the whole time yesterday. When Chihiro tried to remember what exactly happened she felt frustrated for not being able to see anything. When she returns back to Mei's house she would prepare a warm bath.

Glancing up at the sky the blue hues were gradually fading to orange. Less and less people traveled on the roads which gave Chihiro an uneasy feeling. Pursing her lips shut she came up to the usual bridge. As she crossed nothing out of the ordinary happened, yet she had the worst feeling.

When approaching the stairs that led to the trails her eyes glanced over to see the mother and daughter now coming back from their stroll. Before she passed by completely Chihiro kept watching as the little one ran ahead up the stairs. As she watched the discomforting feeling became stronger. Furrowing her brows Chihiro wondered why, but her answer came almost too soon.

Nearly at the top step the girl turned around to her mother but had lost her balance. With eyes full of fear her tangled legs caused her body to fall downward. Chihiro who were watching skidded to the side and launched forward almost putting herself in danger! She grabbed the hood of her jacket just in time before her knees could buckle.

When everything calmed down a scream were echoing in the distance. Chihiro sat the little girl down on the stair while her mom ran up in a panic. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Her eyes were teary and face fear stricken. The thanks were endless and all Chihiro could do at the moment was smile weakly.

"Your welcome, I'm just glad I made it on time." Her own reply seemed drowned by the mother's crying voice to her child. A moment later and she were being scolded for running ahead. Smiling at the scene Chihiro looked away and caught a glimpse of something white moving by the trees. It were a little ways down the trail and when looking up by reflex her eyes caught sight of an imaginable being.

In one exclaimed gasp Chihiro shot up and looked to the mother before saying goodbye. "Wait I haven't thanked you properly yet!" Her response ignored the mother frowned seeing the girl run off down the trail.

Chihiro's heart thumped in her chest and her blood ran full of adrenaline. _'I saw him.'_ She repeated those words over and over all the while trying to find him again. _'He's here, I know it!' _Running off the trail to a large patch of grass Chihiro looked around frantically for anything white. The trees surrounding her in a half moon shape showed nothing of the sort. When her mind finally calmed Chihiro stood still feeling defeated by her own hopes. Turning back toward the trail Chihiro raised her head and froze.

_Ba-bump!_

Her heart skipped a beat from the surprise she saw standing right in front of her! A boy with skin like a porcelain doll glowed from the setting sun's light. His eyes calm at first brightened and mouth opened by a slit. He stared at Chihiro for only a moment before turning away in a flash. The boy then walked away and a fast pace too!

Standing on the grass a little stunned Chihiro stared at his back until her eyes flashed to his fist. Dangling from his grip were shining. . .stones? Jolting forward with an arm extended Chihiro took a closer look. _'My bracelet!' _Her eyes now bugging from her head, Chihiro ran after the stranger whose clothes stood out vibrantly. With her hand extended she caught his sleeve before he left to the forest. The two stood frozen, the only sound entering their ears were the rustling trees. When the boy turned to look at Chihiro his eyes never averted.

Seeing the child before her and the bracelet he held Chihiro began to remember everything that had happened. But that wasn't all, she began to see more. . . Images flowed through her mind one after the other, memory after memory. All of the strange things she saw in her dreams they weren't just part of her fantasia. The one standing in front of her was proof of that, he was there, helping and guiding her. Many others too. It wasn't just a horrible dream but so much more, it was real. . .

Just like that everything came back to her as if had all just happened! The breath from her lungs escaped from the sudden realization. Her eyes never looking away from the one in front of her sparkled with moisture. The face she knew looked familiar appeared startled, bewildered. He stared at the girl holding onto his sleeve waiting for what could possibly come next. In one long awaited gasp for air Chihiro gently breathed out, "I remember you."


	10. -Complication-

**Chapter X**

**-Complication- **

**By〜** 花 の 神様

**Recap**

_Chihiro who now remembers her childhood adventure had unexpectedly run into Haku! The spirit however wants nothing more to do with humans for reasons unknown. The two now come face-to-face for the first time__._

Never did he think the human would find him again. She appeared out of nowhere, Haku not even aware he were being followed! When he accidentally spotted her helping a human child he fled right away. Before he knew it there she was again, standing in the grass looking lost. That was, until she looked his way.

At first Haku didn't believe she could see him, but her eyes continued to stare into his with disbelief. This girl always baffled his mind. She continuously ran into trouble, always able to see him and always managing to find him no matter where he was. . . With Chihiro in his life, Haku will never rid of the humans.

When he tried fleeing not wanting to involve that girl any longer, a soft resistance held him back. After a short moment he turned and looked up to the one gripping his sleeve. As they stared at one another not aware for how long, Chihiro gasped and breathed out. "I remember you."

The words gave him anxiety until he realized she might mean last night. Haku didn't want to explain anything, it were too much. He wished Chihiro would just live a normal human life and not involve herself in otherworldly matters. Not that she could be aware of his otherworldliness.

Chihiro opened her mouth to speak but hesitated on her words. With a serious face Haku watched as she released his sleeve. "Do you not remember me?" She asked with obvious disappointment on her face. Not planning to answer Haku thought he should flee while he still could. Moving backward only slightly Chihiro spoke up again, "aren't you here because of the promise?"

His eyes widened and heartbeat quickened. He were unbelieving in what he just heard. What she said is impossible! No one. . .no human can remember their time in the spirit world after they leave. Yet Chihiro has always been able to see him out of his world and now she claims to remember?!

Haku never expected since before the moment he let go of her hand, that he would be able to see Chihiro like he were now. Opening his mouth to speak, a spark went off in his head. One word and he would be taking Chihiro away from that normal human life. He stared at a pleading face whose eyes sparkled and while he thought to himself something caught his attention.

Glancing over toward the trees Haku spotted Zeniba hiding in the shadows. Her eyes were fixated on them with an endearing smile lighting up her soft gaze. Slowly lowering her head she nodded toward Haku, silently telling him it was all right.

Taking a steady breath Haku spoke with confidence, "I'm here to fulfill that promise." Chihiro's worried face lightened into a big smile! The child he remembered who were scared and always frowning didn't show in this woman. She looked happier than she were yesterday, something must've happened. The last he saw her smile like this was when she spoke his true name for the first time.

As he stared at Chihiro her lips slowly parted to speak but before any words were formed Haku felt chills run through his body. Turning his head in the slightest way he could hear a rustling within the forest, and the disturbance wasn't caused by Zeniba whose presence had already vanished.

Chihiro about to speak was shushed by the boy's free hand clasping onto her wrist! Dragging the human along with him, the spirit ran into the trees fleeing from whomever was heading their way. The presence felt unpleasant, and Haku dreaded that wouldn't be the last of it.

。。。。

Cursing from under his breath what seemed a middle aged man scowled when his eyes met the blinding sun. A cool breeze then blew into his face that sent his eyes bugging and fingers reflexively to his nose. The smell were so unbearable he could hardly think! Never had he been exposed to the human world before, everything were so new no matter how much knowledge he obtained from books.

Trying to relax his aching head the man looked around with a puzzled face. He could have sworn he saw the fugitive, but when closer not a being in sight. The Elder would be displeased if he didn't find him soon, he would have to return another day. The human world were too harsh on his senses.

If only he knew that boy from before were to cause so much trouble he would have snatched him right then and there! Now he has to search for the kid himself, with his head aching so much he can't think clearly enough to feel for his presence. Once used to the human world, the fugitive's capture will come indubitably! The Council member looked around until finally turning around walking off in a different direction.


	11. -Burgeoning-

**Chapter XI**

**-Burgeoning-**

**By〜 **花 の 神様

Alone. That was one of the only words that came to mind when Haku deciphered his new feelings. The moment he released her buzzing essence from his own the sudden change was devastating! If Chihiro hadn't already fainted he would have fallen to his knees instead.

The warmth that spread across his body in waves, were no longer there. The constant thoughts of Chihiro were gone, his mind were clear and absolute. After catching Chihiro as she fell, it wasn't until then that Haku realized his disconnection with the human. She felt forever lost even though she were resting in his arms at that very moment.

Haku told himself he wouldn't get involved with humans, but most of all he didn't want to involve Chihiro. She's a strong human, and extraordinarily unique. Not many could have gone through what she has, especially at the age of ten. She deserves to live the rest of her years free from troubling beings such as himself.

Yet she wished to see him again and had him promise, without knowing its impossibility. Her memories were erased as she left the spirit world. Though he thought. Haku came to the conclusion that the piece of her spirit accidentally passed into his possession, held very strong memories. Those memories were her days in the spirit world, they held such an importance that they were chosen over everything else to pass onto him through their powerful bond. If that accident had never happened, Chihiro would have never remembered.

。。。。

Running blindly through the trees, Chihiro tried not to trip. Her back were leaned over to accommodate to the hand grasping her wrist. Its owner were shorter than she, and quite fast. Taking huffs of air Chihiro tripped over a root when they suddenly stopped! Before she fell she were able to catch herself by Haku letting go of her arm. With palms against her knees Chihiro looked up with a flustered face. "What just happened?" Looking past Haku to a particular sound that caught her ears, a river were far off to her left.

As she straightened her back Haku turned to face Chihiro with bright eyes. "I felt someone coming our way, it didn't feel safe. . ." Frowning with worry Chihiro didn't question and instead watched as Haku grabbed her forearm. Still enclosed in his grasp Haku placed a stone bracelet in her palm. "I believe this is yours." He said trying to change the mood.

Growing a smile Chihiro curled her fingers and thanked Haku but before speaking again she hesitated feeling uneasy from the topic. "Yesterday. . ." Chihiro began while lowering onto the grass to rest. "Why didn't you say anything? What were you doing exactly?"

Haku turned sullen from the question, he were dreading it really. It felt like too much to explain. "I was trying to return what belonged to you. Though I could tell the closer we came, the more pain I was causing. It became difficult to return what I needed to without making you suffer." Trying to understand what he meant, he had left out too many details for Chihiro to comprehend anything.

"What were you trying to return? My bracelet?" Looking at the same face she remembered from eight years ago, they appeared the same in every way. He looked off toward the river and the many people walking on its bridge.

"When you returned home from that time, you left something behind. A fragment of your spirit was passed onto me." Eyes wide with surprise Chihiro's lips parted in concentration. "For eight years I lived with your spirit inside me, it took all that time just to arrive in the human world. Now that I'm here I must find a new river for my abode, which is the one you see down there." Looking over to her left the girl watched as the flowing water made a graceful turn to follow the river away from the city. "Every human's memories are erased once they leave my world. You remember me now thanks to the spirit you left behind. Those memories remained in that piece of your spirit within me as I passed into this world, and then into you as it was returned."

Chihiro bent her legs toward her chest with eyebrows slightly furrowed. She thought about what Haku had just told her, about him having a piece of her spirit, her memories, and that her's should've been erased. . . "Haku," her voice more soft than before Chihiro frowned once she gained his attention. "If you didn't have my spirit and I never remembered. Would you have forgotten about the promise and me as well?" A little surprised from the sudden daunting question, Haku averted his eyes.

"Truthfully I considered it before," the words stabbed at her heart before hearing the rest of his answer. "But I know I could never forget the one who freed me from Yubaba's control, returned my name to me and saved my life." Her heart instantly lightened seeing the sparkle in his eyes when talking about their past. Chihiro felt a happiness unlike any other.

Looking back up to the human, her smile shone bright. "I'm glad I'm here now, talking to you like this. . ." After a slight pause Chihiro seemed to ponder over something until suddenly. "I want us to be friends Haku!" Her body jolted forward until sitting on her legs; a hand slightly bigger than his own slapped against his. As he looked into her sparkling brown eyes, she seemed more happy than he had ever seen her before. But Haku didn't think she knew what she was doing, keeping herself involved. . . "I-"grabbing his attention once again Chihiro began. "I want to see you again, I still have a lot of questions to ask you but I'm afraid there's someone waiting for me and I have to hurry back. . . Promise you'll be here when I return?"

Haku wished to never deal with another human. The comfort Chihiro's essence gave him washed away the stress from the Aburaya. Ever since he lost the feelings her spirit gave him, he felt alone and empty. But now during this moment, the girl who had already given him so much, wants to see him again just as she did back then. Maybe the Chihiro he knew eight years ago and the one now weren't so different after all. A strange feeling budded inside him, it felt familiar.

Wondering what he felt, it was nothing her spirit had ever given him. As he subconsciously wondered more, Haku knew he had felt it before. The last time was when Chihiro came to his word. Those same feelings were erupting from inside him, but he couldn't give them a name other than happiness. Though calling it happiness didn't feel right, he would leave it at that for now. Nodding his head Haku promised Chihiro he'd always be at the river.

After a big smile she picked herself up and waved goodbye as she ran toward the trails with stairs leading up to the bridge. Chihiro decided she wouldn't tell Haku about the nightmares she suffered, and that he was the one who saved her. Instead she would be forever grateful to him, for all he has done for her.


	12. -Acquiescence-

**Chapter XII**

**-Acquiescence-**

**By〜 **花 の 神様

The images replayed over and over in her head. Haku standing there, holding her bracelet, then suddenly rushing her through the forest! His voice she could still hear. . .if this were all just a dream Chihiro never wanted to wake up.

Frowning, she wanted to stay longer instead of rushing off like she had. But she needed to return home before Mei did something reckless. As she ran up the stairs that led to the bridge Chihiro looked back over to where she and Haku were just sitting. Though all she could see were white clothes slowly fading into the trees. It had Chihiro wondering what exactly he does all day.

Then once she remembered, Chihiro dug out her phone and checked her notifications. . . Mei had called her three times already! Replying with a message Chihiro told her about the child she had saved and how the mom kept her from leaving. It wasn't a complete lie but she knew better than to tell anyone about Haku. No one can even see him but herself.

As she walked back to Mei's the sun were almost below the horizon. All that were left were its orange glow still staining the sky. Picking up her pace Chihiro didn't want to be outside after nightfall, it felt too eerie. Luckily her friend's house weren't as far as her own, or it would take forever to return home.

。。。。

"What happened again?!" After explaining the child incident in full detail as instructed, Mei's nagging questions never ended. One after the other her voice erupted with another question! Though Chihiro simply smiled knowing Mei were only worried. . . Then everything became strangely quiet, in which Chihiro were too entranced with her thoughts to notice. "Hey," Mei paused a moment and studied her friend as she prepared the bath. "Why do you look so happy?"

Turning her head in surprise Chihiro stared at her friend with bright eyes and lips parted. She were only smiling at Mei for worrying so much about her, and that wasn't anything new. "What do you mean? I'm the same as always."

Mei puckered her eyebrows and twitched one side of her mouth. "No your definitely not the same. I don't know what it is but ever since you woke up there's a different feeling about you. It's not so gloomy and depressing anymo-"Chihiro threw a towel at Mei's face before she could finish.

"I was never gloomy and depressing!" She protested with a scowl.

"Yea, okay Chihiro. Hurry up in the bath alright." Nodding her head Chihiro grabbed the towel back from Mei and turned on some hot water. Her aching muscles and dirty skin shivered from the anticipation.

With a moment alone and in peace Chihiro felt antsy and excited! Mei might be right, Chihiro underestimated her own self when she said she were feeling the same as always. Her stomach felt bubbly and heart always fluttering. She were definitely happier, and it was all thanks to _him_.

Smiling to herself Chihiro glanced at the fogging mirror and stared at her reflection. It smiled at her as it showed the happiness she were feeling on the outside. The dark circles that were always under her eyes had almost completely vanished! This realization only made her more blissful, Chihiro never wanted such amazing feelings to go away.

。。。。

The sky were dark and air chilled. Few humans walked the streets making it all the more quiet. Cicadas made noise after noise more soothing than annoying. All around were pitch black, a normal person wouldn't be able to navigate the forests in such conditions.

Walking between trees one boy followed his senses toward a presence he knew weren't threatening. Actually he were expecting a visit at any moment. As he headed in a familiar direction the trees lessened more every step. It wasn't until standing out in the open that he realized where he were.

Along the trails the humans' walk is a break in the forest where nothing but grass grows. The trees receded in a perfect crescent shape and it were familiar from earlier in the day when he came in contact with a human girl. The presence he had been following were at its strongest here, which was where he last saw its owner.

Looking around to the surrounding trees his eyes scanned the forest for the one he sought. After a few seconds he spotted a glimpse of something unnatural. A blue fabric stood out amongst the shaded green that belonged to Zeniba. Yet something felt off; when the witch realized she had been seen she stepped out from the foliage. Her person held a different feeling to it, not like the time at the river.

"You're not as keen? Stop slacking and pay attention child. There are spirits here looking for you." When she suddenly spoke up Haku then realized she were slightly transparent though it were barely noticeable. It was the same spell from that time many years ago, using shikigami (the paper birds) to conjure an image of its owner. It took him a while to realize for he hadn't seen the spell be used in quite some time. His mind were too distracted to notice, with Chihiro now involved so strongly in his life.

"You wanted to see me Zeniba?" The witch smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. I want to talk about your new relationship with Chihiro." Readying himself for a lecture he realized it were Zeniba he were talking to and she supports his friendship with Chihiro more than anyone else. "I'm glad to see you're communicating with her, friends no less! But I'm warning you. . ." Her voice grew low and threatening while Haku remained stoic staring in her direction. "The Council members are on the prowl, do not let them find you. Especially while you are talking with Chihiro. This is no time to lose yourself within your head Haku, be at your best, and good luck." After winking distastefully Zeniba's image began to fade.

"I give you my word I will protect Chihiro. Farewell Zeniba, until next time." Nodding her head to return the gesture, her form disappeared into nihility. Haku had a feeling that wouldn't be the last of her, he also felt that Zeniba might have an obsession with their relationship, being spirit and mortal. Nonetheless she serves as a great aid whether helping them out of interest or boredom.

Now alone Haku realized that he had vowed to protect Chihiro. That meant their lifes may stay entwined for quite some time. Staring off to the ground all of the negative thoughts toward humans seemed to be fading away. The idea of protecting Chihiro, being able to have a friend and not suffer possible eternal loneliness in this world, it soothed him. Even though her life is short and she may die in a blink of an eye, Haku knew he would still feel the same comfort years after their friendship could no longer continue. He could only hope that nothing would get in their way. That nothing would severe their ties. . . Haku decided not to dislike all mortals and befriend the only one he favored.


End file.
